Tell Me Why
by MissOlivia22
Summary: Bella Swan moved to live with her dad after her mother chose Phil over her own daughter. But Charlie is just as bad as Phil. Will the Cullens be able to pull her out of her misery before it is too late.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Bella Swan moved to live with her dad after her mother chose Phil over her own daughter. But Charlie is just as bad as Phil. Will the Cullens be able to pull her out of her misery before it is too late**

**The majority of this will be in either Bella or Edwards Point of view BTW. I just had to get Jasper bit in their at the beginning.**

--

JPOV

I felt it as soon as we stepped into the courtyard of the school, me and Alice walking behind the rest of the family, Rosalie, Emmet and Edward. A sudden wave of intense pain overcame me in such a way that nearly made me want to run, get away from it. But not only pain. There was also a feeling of fear, worthlessness, and hatred to life. I felt Alice's arm tighten around d me. She thought it was the overwhelming smell of blood that had made me tense. She didn't realize that the pain someone was feeling. I looked around for a moment before locating who I was looking for. A girl around 17 was sitting on the floor, drawing angrily onto a sketchbook. She had a heart shaped face, brown hair and matching eyes. Her face was even, it didn't look as if she was in pain, but the intense emotion was definitely come from her. It was as if she had years of keeping a straight face when in pain. As if she was used to it. She looked up and our eyes met. I didn't look down or avoid her gaze and neither did she. Anyone just looking on would have though the look was one of passion or lust. But no, in this case it wasn't. I had Alice and I was happy. The only thing that kept our eyes locked on each other was pure curiosity. And it remained there until I saw her eyes begin to flicker to the others I was walking with. Analysing them. Suddenly she looked down and I couldn't decipher the feeling. I looked to find the reason and saw Edward staring at her as well. He had read my thoughts and realized something was wrong, but his eyes were pitch black and it was obvious he needed to hunt. His eyes must have scared her off. Too any human he would have looked terrifying. We continued to walk towards the cafeteria, but I kept my gaze on her until we reached the doors. I felt a need to find out what was going on in her life that could make her hate it so much, but at the moment there was nothing I could do. I had no idea who she was. I had never seen her before. There was no way she would open up to me. I could tell she trusted no one. I had to find a way to break down her walls

BPOV

I walked over to the wall of the courtyard after the bell had gone for lunch. I was the new student. Isabella sawn. Bella preferably. I didn't bother to go to the cafeteria, I didn't have money and I would look stupid just sitting there. Instead I decided to come outside and sketch a little. Get some stuff of my chest. There was pain running up and down my leg as I walked but I forced myself not to limp. After years of finding out what happens if anyone gets suspicious, I had learnt to endure the pain, and not show any signs of it. Another frenzy of pain overcame me as I went to sit down on the grass. I gritted my teeth, trying to ignore the pain. And that was when I first saw them, walking together down the path of the courtyard. There are five of them. Two couples walking side my side and one walking by himself. One of them was staring at me for a reason that I didn't understand other than the fact I was the new girl. That wasn't the kind of look you get when you're new. It was concern. I kept my gaze on him, studying his features. His skin was pale, paler then mine, he had ochre eyes and golden hair. And then I moved onto the others even though I knew he was still staring at me as they walked. The small pixie type girl had her arm around his waist, the blonde haired girl and the tall burly one had their hands interlinked and finally the boy who walked alone. His eyes met mine and I quickly looked away. They were black and made it look as if he wanted to kill me with his bare hands That scared me enough not to look up again until I heard the cafeteria door shut behind them as the disappeared to the back of queue


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow thanks for the reviews :D**

**Chapter two V V V**

---

**EPOV**

I could see her through the glass of the cafeteria window, sitting on the grass sketching into a large black book. I stared at her, confused about why I couldn't get anything out of her mind. She looked as if she was concentrating intently, there must be something in her head. Not only that, I could smell her blood from here. It was so strong and was calling out for me. I just wanted to go over there and suck her dry. It didn't help that I needed to hunt. I sighed in confusion and turned to face the rest of my family who were sitting with me. Alice was mindlessly playing to Jaspers fingers whilst Emmet and Rosalie spoke quietly to each other. I then noticed Jasper staring in the same direction I was a few moments ago. I had been blocking out the thoughts of those around, but I zoned into Jaspers only to be overwhelmed with the questions which were filling his mind. I sorted through them, all involving the new girl. Realizing I was looking at him, he looked up to meet my gaze

"[i]There's something wrong with her[/i]" he thought simply and we glanced over at her again. I urged him to continue with my eyes.

"[i]She hates life. She feels worthless and scared about everything around her. She is in pain, extreme pain and I have no idea how she got that way. It's making it hard for me to be near to her. I don't know how she could live with such fear. I doubt I would have been able to. What's she thinking [/i] He asked me.

I shrugged my shoulders, finding it hard to admit that I could hear nothing. I'd been a vampire for over 100 years and yet one simple human had managed to stump me for the first time ever. Jasper looked at my confused, but it was hard to answer in front of the whole family. I didn't like to feel incapable and I didn't want to announce to my sibling that I wasn't able to read her mind.

I heard Alice cough from the other side of the table and we both turned to look at her confused eyes.

"Anyone wanna tell me what you're thinking about. Seems pretty intense"

"Nothing" Jasper muttered only to have Alice roll her eyes disbelievingly

"Don't lie to me" She said cheekily but then she noticed his eyes flicker to the new girl again. He was unable to stop himself. He was drawn to the mystery that surrounded her.

"Her name is Bella" Alice stated and we looked at her confusingly "What?" She said as though t was completely normal that she knew the new girls name after only passing her on the way to the cafeteria

"I had a vision of her arriving. She's in your biology class" I nearly growled. I had biology next and if I had been hardly able to pass her from 10 feet away I doubt I would be able to sit in the same class for an hour.

"Would someone say something and not leave me sitting in the dark. It's as if I'm talking to myself. What's with the sudden interest in the new girl?"

Jasper repeated what he had thought to me in a hushed voice. Rosalie and Emmet were too involved with themselves to realize we were talking about something important. Alice listened carefully, but before she could reply or give her opinion on the matter, the bell rang throughout the room, signalling it was time to go.

"Did you see anything else about her" Jasper asked in a voice too low for any human to hear, but Alice only shook her head and we all exited to cafeteria together. I tried to slyly sneak away but Jasper called out to me in his head and questioned where I was going. I walked up to him and whispered about skipping last lesson to him.

"I'm not sure I can stand being in the same room as her. Not until I've hunted." He nodded excepting it and continuing to his last lesson, whilst I quickly headed towards the Volvo, ready to go hunting and quench my thirst

**BPOV**

The day went fast and I was glad to see it end. It meant I could go home and relax. I was fortunate that Charlie had to work on the night shift and wouldn't be back until the morning and I could deal with whatever he threw at me then. Being the new girl, I received quite a bit of unwanted attention from students trying to become my friend and teachers who tried to welcome me to the area. Not that I needed it. I had been here since the beginning of the summer holiday but Charlie hadn't let me leave the house at all. Not many of the people realized that I had in fact been living her for 6 weeks prior to my first day. But then again, none of them realized what Charlie did to me at home. They had no Idea that my own mother had chosen her own boyfriend over me, even though I told her what he had done to me earlier in the year. And none of them realized that Charlie was just as bad as him. I sighed as I headed towards my old truck, the one I was surprised Charlie gave to me. Then I saw him again. He was standing beside a small pixie like girl, his arm around her waist, but he was staring at me again. Like he had previously that day. It made me feel insecure, but there was something about him. He and his family seemed different to the rest of the students here. I looked away and blushed, stepping into my van and heading home, ignoring his stares as I passed. I drove slowly, there was no rush to get home and I liked to be out of the house. I liked to observe the area and take in what I could have been seeing over the six week holiday that Charlie had forced me to clean and cook and not go outside. It was peaceful to drive around, even though a pain shot through my leg every time I pressed on the break or the accelerator. It was nothing compared to what I felt when I returned home to find Charlie's car in the drive away. I was later than I should have been and I had no idea why he was home. I was sure tonight was the night in which he was working late. But maybe I was wrong, or maybe he had tricked me in order to give him a reason to beat me up. Not that he needed one.

I felt his arm grab me from behind as soon as I stepped into the house and the door was shut. I was on the floor in an instance and the beating began. I closed off from my surroundings, something I was used to by now. Phil had done the same thing and it was a instinct too disconnect from everything that was happening. The one thing that made the beating so much worse was the lack of yells and screams from Charlie. At least when Phil beat me, he screamed the reasons why as he did. It helped me understand why it was happening. To an extent anyway. But with Charlie, there was no screaming, just grunts as his foot connected with my ribs and stomach again and again. Nothing that gave any why I deserved the beating. Nothing to tell me why he hated me so much and why he wanted to hurt me. I felt him stop kicking me and I opened my eyes, pain throbbing through my body. He was gone, out the door and driven away. I was used to it. He would beat me and leave me to deal with myself and clear up the mess. I sobbed on the floor for a time I didn't measure. I just wanted to understand why. Why me, why he hated me and what I did to deserve a life like this.

--

**Thanks for reading. Reviews make Edward Happy :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**I completely forgot the disclaimer at the beginning or the fic, whoops. I don't own twilight unfortunately, but If I did, I would have so much fun XD**

**BOV**

I must have passed out on the floor or fallen asleep as I was awoken around midnight by the storm outside, typical Forks weather. I had cleaned up the mess of blood on the floor, although there wasn't a large amount of it. Charlie had obviously had to go to work and the beating hadn't lasted long even though it felt like forever. I was sure I had some broken ribs, but I had learnt by now never to go to the hospital. I am a very bad lair and It was hard enough to lie to the few friends I had in phoenix, let alone doctors who were trained to realize when something was wrong. Instead, I wrapped up my ribs and moves as little as possible. I had bruising around my stomach, but nothing that meant I had to choose my clothing carefully the night before.

I woke up the next morning stiff and in pain. I went to get out of bed, but instantly pulled my legs back into the position I had slept, the pain sending shocks around my body when I moved. I groaned quietly knowing that Charlie was asleep in the bedroom next to me. It was unlikely he would be getting up so I was safe for the morning. I moved more slowly this time, sitting up first and finally standing up, trying to go easy on my ribs. Taking some Ibuprofen, I passed on breakfast and headed for school. I was earlier, but I couldn't be bothered to wait in the house listening to Charlie snoring above me. I drove slowly, pain throbbing throughout my body whenever I accelerated or braked. I didn't really realize until it happened. My car completely conked out. It slowed and kept going enough for me to park it on the side, but then it stopped and wouldn't start again

"What!" I exclaimed loudly to no one. I groaned, there was no way on this earth I was going to be able to walk all the way to school like this. I tried to start the car once more and failed again. I angrily stepped out of the car, slipping as I did, falling on my arse and letting out a yelp of pain and letting a tear fall down my face. I just wasn't in the mood for all this shit. I felt like screaming, instead I stood and kicked the car door as hard as I could with my good leg and angrily. I slung my bag over my shoulder an began to limp to school, letting a few more stray tears fall down my face.

A car whizzed past me, going why past the speed limit. It was a yellow Porsche and I had no idea who in Forks had a car like that. I would have dismissed it, if the car hadn't come to an abrupt halt 10 meters away from me. I eyed it cautiously, when it had passed it didn't seem as if it was about to stop. I continued walking hoping just to walk past and they hadn't stopped for me. As I did, the window of the car slid down revealing two of the Cullens. I didn't know their names, Angela had told me about them, but I didn't know which was which.

"Hi" The one by the window said enthusiastically, I flinched back at the sudden outburst

"I'm Alice, this is Jasper. Do you need a lift to school?"

I was mesmerized at the beauty of them that it took me a moment to reply. And even when I did, I could only stutter. I didn't have the confidence to just except like that and get in the car I wasn't used to such kindness. Of course people had been kind to me at school, but that was because I was the new girl and they had to be. They looked at me as I stuttered, before the girl who looked like a pixie answered for me and open the door. I stepped in, pretending to ignore the pain in my ribs as I sat down and closed the door. I saw the two of them exchange a look, and I looked down pretending not to notice it.

I suddenly had to grip the side of the car and scramble for the seat belt I forgot to put on as we sped off at an unbelievable speed. Alice giggled but I just stared at her shocked

"Don't worry. I've never crashed or got a ticket". I didn't say anything just stared at her in awe and shock, but didn't loosen my grip on the car door.

We weren't driving for long when the car came to a stop and I thought I was a little soon for us to be at school. When I looked out the window, I didn't see any where I recognised and It defiantly wasn't school.

"Back in a sec." Alice said chirpily before she jumped out of the car and I watched as she walked off

"Uh... where is she going" I asked Jasper, who had know turned to look at me, but had angles himself away from me as far as he could on the seat.

"No idea." He said simply and I believed him.

"Oh" I sais straightening up, wincing as I did from a sharp pain in my side.

"Are you OK?" He asked concerned.

"Yeh" I whispered.

"Are you sure?, are you hurt?" He asked.

"I'm fine" I said looking up at him angrily. I didn't need him prying. I felt bad instantly at the way I had said it. I apologised , but he interrupted me and said it was fine.

"Sorry." I muttered anyway.

"Just checking." He said kindly, his eyes analyzing me.

"But if you are hurt, you might want to get someone to look at it, or talk to someone about it" He lingered on the last part of the sentence, but I didn't look up or answer him. He seemed to expect it.

We sat in silence until Alice returned, I didn't ask where she had gone, but I saw Jasper shot her another look.

The rest of the car journey was much the same, silent but every now and again Alice would chip in and I would nod or mutter an answer. As soon as we pulled up into the school car park, I thanked them, before slowly sliding out the car, repressing the need to yelp or groan in pain. I had taken aspirin, but they hadn't kicked in and It still hurt. I could feel people's eyes on me as I got out of the car, wondering why I had came to school with them. I didn't look back as I walked away, but I could feel them watching me as I did.

**JPOV**

As she walked away I let out the air I was storing in my lungs, even though t was unneeded. It was hard being in such close proximity, her blood was prominent, and she was in pain.

"where'd you go?" I asked Alice as soon as she was out of hearing range.

"You said you wanted to talk to her, so I gave you some space and put her in a position it was hard to get away from." She said simply "You did talk to her, or did I walk around a few houses at human speed for no reason?"

"I tried, but she was really defensive. I hinted towards talking to someone to seeing someone for the reason she was in pain, but she didn't answer."

"Oh well I guess it's my turn to get through to her." She said bounding out of the car.

"What now?" I asked her.

"No, at lunch, she can come sit with us" She said in a chipper tone.

"You'll scare her away" I said teasingly, but allowed her to pull me towards the school by my hand both eager to lunch to arrive.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks so much for the delay. I was hoping I would be able to update daily, but it was Christmas so I was busy and it's been a while since a update.**

**Chapter three**

The attention I had died down since the first day of school, and I could easily go around the school without people offering to help me or be my friend. I was better on my own; I wasn't the kind of person who likes to walk around with a large group of people and was glad people had decided it wasn't there obligation to make me feel more at home with the place. A few people had spotted me arrive at school with Alice and Jasper and had asked questions. Apparently they preferred to stay within their own family and It wasn't often they interacted with other people. I explained that I simply needed a lift and they gave it to. They didn't ask any more questions thankfully and let me get on with being by myself.

Finally lunch arrived and I headed to the same place I had done before, this time slipping my Ipod headphones that Phil gave me when he first moved in, before he decided I was the perfect punching bag. I turned the volume onto full blast and sat their peacefully listening to my music. I watched as people walked past towards the cafeteria, but I didn't have any money to buy any food. I wasn't that hungry anyway. A few other people sat down on the benches, but not that many. It was cold outside, but I didn't really notice even though I wasn't wearing a jacket. I let my eyes slide close as I hummed softly to my music, fiddling with the grass under my hands. And then I felt it, two hands were suddenly on my shoulders shaking me. I screamed. It was just an automatic reaction, even though the pair of hands shaking me was soft and didn't seem able to hurt me. My eyes flung open to see the Alice kneeling next to me, a grin on her face which slowly disappeared when she saw the fear in my eyes. I fumbled with my Ipod headphones, pulling them out of my ear and chucking it on to the grass.

"Sorry didn't mean to make you jump" She said chirpily, jumping up into a standing position and intertwining her hand with Jaspers who was standing next to her.

"Are you just going to sit out here all lunch?" She asked before I had time to answer.

"Well, Yeh that's what I was planning on doing before you gave me a heart attack" I said angrily. Alice brushed of the defensive attitude, keeping the smile on her face.

"No you're not! You're coming to eat with us" She declared, making a grab for my stuff, but I pulled them towards me before she could. I didn't want to eat with them. They attracted attention, I don't want attention. She pouted and I rolled my eyes.

"Please?" She asked with puppy dog face. My eyes flickered between the cafeteria and her face. I groaned.

"Fine" I said reluctantly "I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Yay! But if you not there within five minutes, I will be forced to drag you in there myself" She said, happy she had convinced me. Turning on her heel, she seemed to glide towards the building, glancing back at me once more before shutting the door behind her. I sighed grabbing my stuff and chucking it all roughly into my bag. I winced as I stood up, I'm sure I've broken something in my leg. Once I had stood up and composed myself so I looked presentable and no longer in pain, I slung my bag over my shoulder. I paused before I walked towards the Cafeteria. I could easily just leave, go sit in the library and not have to sit with them. But it was too late; Alice had spotted me stand up through the window and was waving me over. I walked slowly towards the building, pausing when I got the door and sighing.

Alice stood up as I approached and grabbed my hand, pulling me towards the spare seat next to her, facing the other people on the table. When people had asked about me driving to school with Alice and Jasper, they had pointed out the rest of the family, but I smiled politely as she introduced me to each one of the people sitting on the table and explained her brother Edward would be late because he was helping out one of his teachers. It was awkward through the whole of lunch. Alice chatted away, while Emmet and Rosalie Ignored her and I sat there fiddling with my fingertips, nodding whenever she paused for breath. Edward arrived 15 minutes later, sitting down with a quick hello to me and a glare to Alice.

"Not eating?" Alice asked, only just realizing I hadn't brought anything "Oh gosh, did I drag you over here before you could get your food? Sorry!"

"No no" I insisted "I'm not hungry"

"You should eat something" Cam a velvety voice beside me. It was Edward. He hadn't said anything all lunch, other than the hello, which was more of a murmur.

"I forgot my money" I said, wishing they would just drop it. Then Edward stood up and walked away and I stared after him in awe. He walked swiftly up to the counter and piled a plate full of food.

"Oh gosh he isn't!" I said to Alice as he paid, realizing that he was about to by some food for me. I was about to shout after him that I didn't want any food, but it was too late, he was already on his way back to the table. He placed the food in front of me and sat back down.

"You didn't have to...." I said, feeling bad.

"I wanted to! He said smiling with a lopsided grin which made me melt. I slowly began to eat the food as Alice started to talk away again. I didn't realize how hungry I was, but I made myself eat slowly and in a presentable way.

By the time I had finished, the bell was about to go and the Cullens began to rise from the table, which I copied, thanking Edward again for the food.

"No problem" he said, taking the tray from me and going to put it away.  
"What do you have next?" Alice asked, breaking me away from staring at Edward as he walked.

"Umm... Biology. You?" I asked

"English. I guess I'll see you later"

"Yeh Ok, bye" I said as she walked away. I heard footsteps behind me as Edward approached.

"I'm in your Biology class" He said "We can go together"

I noticed that he was walking with very big strides and tried to keep up with his speed, only to have pain spread around my body with each movement. I slowed, gritting my teeth and letting a small whimper escape my lips. Edward spun around and walked up to me, placing a hand on my shoulder

"Are you Ok?" He asked in a hushed tone as other students walked past. My lip was shaking but I managed a small "yes". I avoided his eye contact as I tried to recover. I don't know why it hurt so much, I had been walking on it all day and it had been fine, but all of sudden it was extremely painful. A tear fell down my cheek, he noticed and wiped it away with his thumb. He cold hand sent shivers up my spine.

"Maybe we should go to the nurse?" He asked me, but I looked up and glared at him.

"No" I stated "Just give me a minute" I closed my eyes, breathing slowly as I got used to it. As I stood still, the pain slowly got less and less.

"What happened?" He asked concerned.

"I fell down the stairs, It fine. Let's get to lesson." I said defensively. As I started to walk, I felt Edwards arm snake around my back, letting me lean on him to some of the pressure was off the leg. We walked slowly to the classroom, not saying anything. I just hoped he believed my "I fell down the stairs excuse". I could risk the questions I would receive If he didn't.

--

**(A/N – In the previous chapters, It was hardly bearable for Edward to be around Bella, but since then he has hunted and therefore it is easier.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Unfortunately, I do not own twilight or there would be a lot more topless Edward scenes.... O.o**

**Thanks for reviewing, it makes my day!!**

**Have a great new year, don't get too drunk..... XD**

**Chapter 5**

**BPOV**

Edward kept his hand around me the rest of the way to the Biology classroom, taking of the weight from my ankle. He didn't any more questions to my relief, but I could feel him looking at me as we walked to short distance. As we entered the classroom, people looked up and the first thing they noticed was how close we were, his hand gently resting on my hip, me leaning on him. I blushed and looked down, attempting to remove it. People whispered and it made more cheeks turn a deeper shade of red. He tightened his grip, not allowing me to slip out of his grasp. It wasn't the kind of force Charlie used. It was gentle and soft, only using what was essential, but not enough to hurt me. I smiled inwardly as I thought of how he held me. He turned slightly and whispered in my ear so that only I could hear him.

"Do you really think you can make it to your seat on you ankle" He said in a cheeky way. I glared up at him but my glare softened at his concerned eyes, his face close to my face and his breath on my cheek. At that moment I was glad I was already blushing. I didn't want him to know what affect he had on me, having only met him for a very short amount of time. I didn't argue when he questioned where my seat was and allowed him to lead over to it.

"Why are you late" The teacher said when we were half way there. I didn't realize how long I had spent in the hallway until I looked at the clock above him on the wall. I stuttered, not sure what to say. I defiantly didn't want to announce to the whole class that my ankle was most likely broken. On that note, I also considered possibly going to get it checked. I was really worried that it might be broken, but hospitals were tricky, there were questions.

"Bella, wasn't feeling well, I took her to get some fresh air" Edward cut in, his voice making the lie perfectly believable. The teacher looked me over cautiously.

"Are you ok now, you would like to go to the nurse" He asked me. I shook my head, reluctantly sliding out of Edwards's grasp as we reached my seat. The teacher continued and I felt Edward sit down next to me. At that point I remembered that, I hadn't noticed him on my first biology lesson. I shot him a confused look; maybe I just hadn't noticed him. He could have been sitting at the back with friends. I think I would have noticed him though. Was he sitting here because he was worried about me? He laughed at my confused look and told me that earlier in the week, when I had the biology lesson; he was out of town with his dad for a few days.

"You don't have to sit next to me. I'm fine" I said worried he felt it was his obligation to look after me.

"I want to" He said softly and I blushed again and continued listening to the teacher drone on. I could feel his closeness to me throughout the whole lesson, sneaking glances at him, only to find him looking back at me a, causing me to blush and avoid his eye contact. I hated how easily the blood would rush to my face at the stupidest thing. I took another glace straight after to see whether he too was embarrassed and had looked away, but I found him still looking at me intently, his topaz eyes glistening. I smiled slightly at him. As the lesson progressed, the pain in my ankle has slowly decreased and I figured that by the end of the lesson I would be able to walk on it again. I hoped so anyway. I did have some Ibuprofen in my bag, but I didn't want to take them in front of Edward or the rest of the class. I has this thing about looking weak in front of people. I wasn't really listening when the bell rung throughout the classroom and it shocked me out of my thoughts. I slowly packed my things into my bag and could fell him lingering next to me, his stuff already packed away.

"You don't have to wait for me" I insisted, but he simply smiled and waited for me to be ready. Most people had already left and had shot glances at the two of us which I tried to ignore, but I hated having their eyes boring into me. I gently slid out of my sit, leaning on my good leg first and softly placing my other on the floor. I flinched slightly and Edward was at my side in a flash, to ready to help me.

"I'm fine" I muttered using resting me hand on the table as we left, trying to put the littlest amount of pressure on it as I possibly could. Edward was there when I had nothing to lean on and by the time we reached the car park, there was nothing left to aid me and his arm was once again snaked round my back. I saw him look around the car park, but he wouldn't find it. I had started to walk to school, but Angela, a girl I met in English had passed me and offered me a lift without questions. I hadn't managed to get my truck fixed yet.

"Where's your truck" Edward asked me

"Umm, Angela took me to school" I said "But I think she's staying after school for something" I muttered the last bit, not wanting to admit I didn't have a ride. He pulled me along and it took me a moment to realize we were walking over to his Volvo, where Alice and Jasper were stood waiting. I was about to argue, but Edward cut me off.

"Alice wants to talk to you anyway. Might as well shoot two birds with one stone" He said jokingly and we approached the car. I could have sworn I heard I heard Alice "awwwww", but I brushed it off as Edward opened the back door of the car and I slid in, shooting him a warning glance telling him not to mention my ankle. I didn't want attention, it would be fine, and if it wasn't I would drive down to a hospital in Port Angeles and get it fixed with a less chance of someone knowing me or asking questions. I noticed that Edward drove just as fast as Alice did and I heard Jasper laugh at me from the front seat of the car as my hand gripped the edge of the car seat. I scowled, but Alice broke in, talking about some outfit she brought earlier that week. I wasn't really a fashion kind of person. I wore what was comfortable and didn't change my wardrobe every week to keep up with trends.

"So Bella, where gunna have a movie night tonight, wanna come?" She asked. I was about to tell her I would love to, but I would have to ask Charlie, and I wasn't sure what kind of mood he was in. He might just want me out of the way and be glad to get rid of me. It was hard to tell, I hadn't seen him in the morning he had left by the time I had come down.

" Umm, I'll have to ask my dad" I said. Alice nodded and started talking about what movie's we were going to watch, but soon enough we were outside my house.

"We could wait while you ask your dad" Alice offered

"He isn't home yet" I told her "Call me in about an hour – ish" but I noticed Edward glance

at me, silently asking If I need help, but I shook my head and slipped out the car, trying not to limp, whilst not putting pressure on it. I failed.

**EPOV**

I watched as she walked a slight limp visible even though she was desperately trying to hide it.

Alice didn't seem to notice though, having slipped her hand into Jasper.

"Let's see what her dad will say" She said chirpily, she was glad to have a friend, having partially forgotten what Jasper had told us about her feeling of herself. She closed her eyes and focused as I slipped into her mind.

It was Bella. Her IPod was on and she was singing softly along to it. Her voice was so sweet. Alice smiled, as did I, as we watched her head over to the couch, limping more obviously know. She sat down and for a few moments, I wasn't really sure of the point of the vision. She wanted to see what Charlie was said, but at this point all we had seen was her singing. Neither the less I continued watching her for a while that was all there was. Until we saw her bring her leg up to the sofa and pull up the trousers up to reveal her ankle, Alice gasped and I stared at the swollen leg. It looked broken. Suddenly a door slammed and she quickly pulled down the trouser leg to cover her ankle. I noticed how she seemed to cower away as Chief Swan entered the room. He ignored her completely until she cleared her throat and he looked up.

"Ummmm, My friend has invited me to her house tonight. I was wondering If I could go"

"Who is it?" He asked, or more grunted.

"Alice Cullen" She said. He lingered over the words for a second.

"The Cullens, nice family" He muttered "Fine. Don't be back to late" And with that he left the room, leaving her on her own, sitting on the sofa. It was almost as if he didn't care. It was emotionless.

With that, it was over and Alice was leaning forward towards the front of the car, and I pressed my foot on the accelerator, realizing it would look odd if we just sat in front of her house.

"That was odd" Alice said. I nodded in agreement. "What happened to her leg"

"I don't know, maybe we could get Carlisle to have a look at it when she comes over" she said and Again I nodded in agreement, focusing on the road, whilst in my mind reviewing the scene that had just played out. Was it just me or did she seemed scared of her dad. We were silent as we drove back apart from Alice explaining the scene to Jasper, who was left sitting their wondering where the concern and curiosity that must have been pouring of us had come from. I didn't really pay attention to them as I drove, deciding to talk to Carlisle when we got him about it, seeing as I hadn't had a long time looking at her leg, and although I had spent years studying medicine, I was in no way as good as Carlisle was. I also did not doubt that Bella would be able to say no If Carlisle asked to see her leg when she came over. But until then, I would have to wait and see how it would all plan out, even though I was sure that Alice ready new and had seen what would happen. I decided to see it happen when the time came, rather than slipping into her mind once again.


End file.
